Adorkable? Really?
by SuperWhoLocked91
Summary: "I mean, in what world would anyone think getting revenge on Voight would be a good idea? Let alone kidnapping a member of the Chicago Police Department?" "Probably the same kind of world where the gorgeous brunette bad ass cop agrees to move in with awkward blond guy whose pants are probably just a little too tight." First Chicago PD Story. Burzek, Linstead pairings.
1. Chapter 1

First Chicago PD story. Fell in love with Burzek from day one. I apologize for all the "Darlin'"s, I just love when he says it. This started out as fluff and took on a life of its own. MJ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its affiliates.**

"Darlin'," Adam whispered in the dark room. The small form beside him didn't budge. He nudged and tried again, a little louder this time. "Hey, Kim, wake up."

Still nothing.

He figured he'd try his secret weapon and leaned down to kiss her shoulder, slowly making his way to her ear. This is how he usually had to wake her up after a long shift the day before. It never failed and tonight was no exception.

She stirred before turning to face him, eyes still closed and a smile on her face. Her hands made their way to his face, the stubble feeling nice across her fingers.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" she asked as she leaned up for a kiss, still half asleep. He returned the kiss, a smile of his own meeting her full lips.

"A little after three," he answered, staring down at her. How did she manage to look so beautiful without a drop of makeup?

She rolled back into her spooning position and snuggled up against his chest, nestling her head back into the pillow.

"Why did you wake me?" she said with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep," he stifled a yawn of his own and bit his lip. If she had been looking at him, she would have noticed his usual worried, zoned-out gaze: the look he got when there was something bothering him that he couldn't quite figure out. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Wha'do'ya mean?" she asked. He could tell from the sleep in her voice that she wasn't awake enough to have a conversation.

"S'nothin'. Go back to sleep." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, whispering,"Sorry to wake you." He slid back into the same place he had fallen asleep so many nights before but was failing to accomplish tonight. Before he could even attempt to close his eyes this time, Kim turned to face him and he couldn't hide the surprise when she did.

"If something's bothering you enough to wake me up this early, it's not nothing." Her light brown eyes met his dark and he knew that she would not be letting this go until she got some answers. "Talk to me, Adam," she whispered in the quiet stillness of her apartment.

They stayed in that spot for what seemed like hours to Ruzek but was only minutes. His eyes searching hers for a starting point. It seemed stupid to him now that he had mentioned it. Why had he woken her? There was nothing she could do. Hell, now that he thought about it, there wasn't really much he could do about it, either. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he closed it. He repeated this a few times before he felt her hand on his face.

"Just, tell me, Adam. We can figure it out," she whispered, leaning in a little closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, closing the last few inches to touch his forehead to hers.

"It's Lindsey. I just got a bad feeling about her," he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, waiting for her reply, for her to say something.

"What kind of bad feeling? Like, a cop bad feeling or a friend bad feeling?" Ok, she was going along with this. He opened his eyes to meet her inquisitive ones.

"I don't know, really. I just feel like there's something wrong with her, like maybe she's in trouble or somethin'," he said.

"Alright, then," Kim sat up quickly, surprising her boyfriend in the process. He followed her motion, a confused look on his face. She reached behind her to turn on the lamp and grab her phone off the charger. "Let's give her a call. If she doesn't pick up, we'll grab Roman and drop by her place."

"Seriously?" he asked. "You'd do that for me?" How had he gotten so lucky?

"I trust you. And I love you. Plus, you're a good detective so if your instincts say something is up, then we need to check it out." She smiled before unlocking her phone and scrolling through her contacts.

Ruzek couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He really did love this woman. Burgess hit call and put the phone on speaker, the couple listening to the dial in the slightly illuminated bedroom. It went to voicemail and they tried again, then again from Ruzek's phone. He was pacing the floor at this point. Nothing.

"I don't like this," Adam muttered and went to he drawer where he kept a few clothes.

"Me, neither. Time to call Sean,"Burgess said. She was going into patrolman mode now and made her way to the closet.

"You sure Roman won't mind being pulled out of bed at three am?" Adam asked as he slid on a clean shirt.

"He owes me a favour, don't ask." She pulled on an academy tee and grabbed a fresh pair of jeans. Her phone lay on the bed, the speakerphone resonating through the small room as her partner answered.

"Burgess?" they heard. "You alright?" From the noise in the background, it was safe to say he wasn't at home in bed.

"I'm good but something's up with Erin, we need you to help us check it out." They were both dressed now, and heading out the door with their pieces at their backs.

"Lindsey? What's goin' on? And I'm guessing Ruzek's with you?" The noise at the other end of the phone seemed to gradually get softer and Adam figured Roman was outside by now, probably going to his car.

"He is. And we're not really sure. Adam got a bad feeling something was wrong and now we can't get in contact with her. Can you meet us at her place?" The couple was almost to his car at this point, Ruzek's mind reeling with what could be going on with Lindsey. Last time one of his team had gone radio silent like this, it almost didn't end pretty.

"Yeah, give me her address and I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I'm leavin' Molly's now," they heard a car door slam and an engine start up on the other end. Burgess gave her partner the address and they were on their way.

Not too long later, they pulled up in front of Erin's apartment building. As they were walking towards the door, Roman joined them.

"Bad feeling, huh?" he asked Ruzek as he slid his sidearm in the back of his jeans.

"I don't know how to explain it, something just feels off," he answered.

"Good enough for me." The trio went inside and made their way to Lindsey's apartment, only to find the door ajar. They all pulled their guns and aimed them towards the door. With Ruzek in front, he pushed the door further open to find the place had been trashed. The two patrolmen followed him in and they cleared the place. While it was good there wasn't a body or anyone who didn't live there hiding, there was no sign of Erin Lindsey.

"I'm calling Voight," Adam stated. He pulled out his phone and searched for his boss's number, not really sure how he was going to explain this one. "Boss, it's Ruzek."

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me this time'a night, Ruzek," he was met with Sergeant Voight's gravelly voice.

"It's Lindsey, she's missin', Boss." It was hard to keep all the concern out of his voice.

"What do you mean "missing", Ruzek?"

By the commotion on the other end, Adam knew this was going to be a full unit effort from this point on.

"I mean, I got a bad feeling and when she didn't answer her phone, me and Burgess and Roman came to check out her place. When we showed up, the door was open, the place was tossed, and no one is here."

"Stay there, I'm on my way." The beep in his ear told Ruzek that Voight had hung up. Was Voight going to call Olinsky and Halstead and Dawson or should he do it? Atwater was out of town on family business so he wouldn't be getting a call tonight. He got his answer a few minutes later when they were joined by Voight and Olinsky through the door. The three cops inside pulled their guns before realizing who it was and lowered them as their back-up walked in with hands raised.

"Whoa there, Ruzek. S'just us," his mentor said in his calm timbre.

"Dawson and Halstead are on the way. Tell me what happened, in detail. I wanna know everything," Voight sidled up beside the young detective-in-training, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Like I said, Sarge: I got a bad feeling and we came to check it out. When we got here, door was open and no one was home. I don't know what's going on," he hung his head as he finished. This was _not_ how he had planned on spending his evening, searching for a missing team member.

"I want details, Ruzek, not just the overview. Start from the beginning. You said you got this feeling and called her?" He wouldn't let on just exactly how worried he was but Erin Lindsey was basically a daughter to him, he'd raised her from 15. He couldn't let this one slip through the cracks.

"Yeah, I, uh, couldn't sleep and," he looked at Kim before continuing. Voight knew they were a thing but was it ok to say where this all started? The nod she gave told him to stick to the facts, nobody wanted to get caught lying to Voight. "And, I woke up Burgess, told her something didn't feel right and she suggested we call to check on her. We called four times and when she didn't answer, we called Roman and drove over here."

Antonio and Jay walked in just before he started to talk about what they saw when they got to Erin's place and no one noticed just how hurt Halstead looked. No one knew they were a thing. Erin had only been back from her task force for a couple of weeks and they were still debating outing themselves to Voight.

His eyes swept over the destroyed apartment and it took everything he had not to run out the door in search for whoever had his girl. They had been in that bed less than twenty-four hours ago, they'd eaten breakfast at that table that very morning. How could she be missing? He knew he should have come over tonight; why had he let her talk him out of it?

He interrupted Ruzek just as he mentioned calling Voight in, Halstead's emotions winning out over how angry Lindsey's surrogate dad might be.

"Voight." All eyes were on him now. "I was supposed to come over tonight, but Erin told me she had a change in plans. She called around midnight and told me to stay home." He met Voight's gaze, holding his stance and trying to maintain composure. Hard to do when the girl he'd been in love with from day one was missing and he had just outed their relationship to her father figure. Hank Voight gave a look that meant that conversation would be tabled for later. He'd warned them about in-house relationships but if it helped find Lindsey, maybe it could be used to their advantage.

"Did she mention what the change in plans was, exactly?" He tightened his jaw to keep from expressing exactly what he thought about their original plans. _Another time, Hank, another time. Focus on Erin_. "She say she was meeting up with someone? Anyone call her?"

"She said something about a friend coming over but didn't elaborate."

All eyes were on the two men, trying to pick up on any clues as to where Erin Lindsey might be.

"This friend have a name?"

Jay thought back to the short conversation he and Lindsey had had on the phone a few hours earlier.

_"Hey, Lindsey," he said as he answered her call, the smile coming through the phone. _

_"Jay," she said. "I, uh, got a change in plans," her husky voice doing things to his insides the wouldn't admit to if you paid him. _

_"Ok, you want me comin' over now or later than midnight?" he asked. He'd need a shower after the day they'd had but he could make it there in half an hour._

_"Neither. I gotta cancel. My old friends Spencer and Leslie Hubbard showed up and, since they're only here for one night, we're gonna hang. Haven't seen them since Easter a few years ago. Might even catch that showing of Police Academy they're playing northside."_

_"Ok?" He didn't even know they were playing that anywhere. "I guess I'll talk to you later."_

_"Yeah, later. I'll call you in the morning, Dear." _

She had hung up after that, leaving Jay to fill up his evening now that he had no plans.

"She mentioned a few friends named Spencer and Leslie? Said they were going to catch _Police Academy_ northside. I didn't even know it was playing."

"It's not. I remember Spencer, he was in her crew back in the day, no good ever came whenever he was around. The movie title is a clue. I bet he made her call to delay us figuring out she was gone in the morning, and if he did, he wouldn't have let her tell us where she was so I doubt she's at the Academy. I don't know any Leslie, aside from the late Leslie Shay. It's a long shot but check out the name Leslie with that movie, see if it helps at all." Voight directed this towards Dawson before turning back to Jay. "Anything else you can remember? Anything that stood out? Get a last name on the other friend?"

"Uh, she said something about Easter and she mentioned Leslie's last name, I think it was Hubbard?"

"Alright, run a search on that, Roman. See if any Leslie Hubbards pop up in the system."

"Got it, Boss," he called, making his way outside.

The group started to make their way outside as Jay stopped Voight. He might get ragged for this later but it _was_ a little weird so it might be worth mentioning.

"Sarge, she called me "Dear." She's never done that before. Think it might be a clue?"

"Ya never know," he replied. Detective Halstead could tell that Jay was not his favourite person at the moment; he'd disobeyed a direct order in dating Erin. He couldn't help how he felt about her and it's not like they had been working together when they started their thing.

"Voight, we got something!" Antonio called from Sean's car.

The Intelligence Unit rushed towards them, this was one of their own that was missing. When they were close enough, Sean told his colleagues what they had found.

"Ok, nothing popped on a Leslie Hubbard but when I looked up _Police Academy_'s movie page, there was a Leslie Easterbrook listed in the credits. I remembered that she had said something about Easter so I figured that might have something to do with it. She played Sergeant Callahan in the movie."

Antonio took over from here.

"There's an O'Callaghan's pub in the northside on the corner of Hubbard and Dearborn. I'm thinking she caught a look at where they took her and managed to get a message to Jay without them knowing."

"That must have been why she called me that, to help narrow down where to look for her." _How had he missed this? Ruzek knew she was missing before he did!_

"May be. Let's roll out, everybody. Make sure you've got something to cover yourself." Voight jumped in his SUV and everyone in his crew followed suit.

Adam Ruzek couldn't believe all of this was happening. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he got that awful feeling in his stomach what seemed like hours ago. Now, it was almost four in the morning and they were searching for a missing team member that, it looked like, was being held hostage. He and Kim slid into his car and followed their team to northside, hoping that everything was going to turn out alright. Kim rested her hand on his thigh, sliding her thumb back and forth over his knee to comfort him.

"Hey, you did a good thing, Adam. Without you, who knows how long it would have been until we found her? Jay didn't really think about it that way but you used your gut. I'm proud of you, babe."

"Thanks, Darlin', but I still feel awful. I hope this all just turns out ok."

Lights rolling on all five cars, the caravan pulled up outside O'Callaghan's and met around the back. Getting orders from Voight, they breached the building, clearing each room as they went. After they had cleared the building with nothing and no one to show for it, they regrouped near the bar, staying armed and watching for any sign that they missed something. The place closed at two am and the staff was long gone. So why were the lights on behind the bar?

"Halstead," Olinsky whisper-yelled, catching the young detective's eye. He nodded towards what looked to be a hidden door behind the counter and Jay nodded in return. He and Antonio crept towards the door, the rest of the group on their heels. Trying the knob, it was unlocked and he entered. What he saw was a situation he hoped to never see Erin Lindsey, or any other team member, in again.

She was passed out on a chair, her arms duct-taped to her sides with her hands tied with rope, her legs tied and duct-taped to the legs of the chair, and duct-tape over her mouth. She was in her bathrobe and underwear, her slightly damp hair making it obvious she had just gotten out of the shower when her captors had taken her out of her apartment. She had a few cuts on her cheeks and what looked to be a bruise forming underneath her right eye. Not even making sure it was clear, Jay shot towards her, lifting her head from off her chest.

"Erin! Erin, wake up. Erin, can you hear me?!" he tried getting her attention.

The rest of the team swarmed into the room, trying to find the person responsible for this. Ruzek eyed his friend and couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was a mixture of guilt and relief and something else he couldn't quite place. He was glad that it wasn't his girl in that place but felt bad that it _was_ Jay's. Everyone knew they had feelings for one another, they didn't hide it too well. This was absolutely terrible.

"I want this whole place searched! Now!" Voight boomed. Olinsky pulled out his radio and called for an ambo, helping to secure the area in the process. Dawson saw a cigarette on a table, smoke still blowing from the tip.

"They saw us comin'," he stated, gesturing towards the ashtray. The team finished searching the place as the ambulance rolled up, Mills and Brett being the medics on board. Olinsky and Halstead had managed to get Erin loose and assisted the medics in placing a c-collar on her and getting her onto the backboard. She had yet to regain consciousness and Jay was scared. He wasn't family but, since the medics knew the team, they allowed him to ride with them to Chicago Med.

Voight called it in, reporting to Commander Fischer directly. He gave a basic description of the Spencer he remembered from almost a decade ago, allowing for aging. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, scar above his right eye, two interlocking tattoos on his left arm that wound from his wrist to his elbow, slight limp from a bullet he'd taken at seventeen; he wasn't sure if he'd dyed his hair or exactly how tall he had grown but that was at least enough to start. At least, until Lindsey woke up and they could get an accurate description of her assailant.

CSU arrived not too long after the ambulance left, and the team went to work. No one had a clue as to why this Spencer person, who was supposed to be a friend, would do this to her. This was going to take some digging into. The Intelligence crew decided to rally back at the 21st, Burgess and Roman going with them. No one changed out, they set straight to work. CSU had managed to pull DNA off the cigarette and confirmed Spencer Cohen was the one smoking it. They pulled his current DMV photo to put out an APB, pulling out all the stops to find the creep that had done this to her.

An hour into their investigation, they got a call from Jay with an update on Erin's condition.

"She's got some brain swelling and they're keeping her in a medically induced coma for a few hours to help with the pain, a couple of fractured ribs, and a cracked cheekbone," Antonio's speakerphone blasted into the bullpen. "They really did a number on her." Everyone could hear the exhaustion and concern in his voice.

"Keep us updated, Jay," Voight said, his already gravelly voice full of concern and hurt. This was his little girl, she was practically family.

"Will do, Sarge," Jay replied before hanging up.

"We gotta get this guy, Boss," Ruzek said, Kim by his side. He hadn't let her out of his sight since they'd left Erin's apartment.

"I know, Ruzek. Believe me, I know." Voight turned to go into his office, shutting the door behind him. The remaining six members of Erin's rescue team found themselves shuffling paper, trying to find a clue as to where this guy might be and why he had done this.

"I need coffee," Ruzek stated, standing and go the break room. Burgess followed him, not wanting to leave him alone for long. He was the sweetest guy but, when left with his thoughts, he could go to some dark places. Just like with Felicia in the undercover gig; when she had heard the way he'd threatened the suspect, she wanted to rush to him and talk him through it. You didn't mess with the people Adam Ruzek cared about.

"Hey," she called as she walked up behind him sliding her arms underneath his to engulf his tall frame in a hug. "How're you holding up?"

He turned to face her, pulling her petite frame into his own. She laid her head upon his chest and he rested his chin on top. "I'm just glad it wasn't you," he whispered. "I don't know what I would have done, Kim. Seeing her like -"

"Hey!" she lifted her head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "You don't have to worry about me, Adam. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, ok? You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not, Ruzek." She stood on her toes to kiss the man she loved. It had been a rough night. He returned the kiss, trying to convey as much as emotion as he could while attempting to stay in the work zone. His hands moved to her delicate face and hers to his hips. He pulled away for a breath and rested his forehead on hers. With the height difference, they probably made for an interesting sight.

"I love you, ya know?" he whispered, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Adam," she returned in the same volume.

They may have been at work but they were in their own bubble at the moment. The events of the last few hours seemed not to exist.

He kissed her again, a more simple, chaste kiss this time, and they pulled away from one another. He got his cup of now drinkable temperature coffee and walked back to his desk, Burgess following behind. They acted as if nothing had happened in that room, getting back into work mode to try and catch the jerk who had hurt their friend.

Antonio had seen the whole thing, reminding him of his moments with Laura, and making him feel for Jay all the more. Everyone knew they liked each other and it was evident how much pain he was in right now. Dawson swept his eyes across the room and saw that Sean Roman had see the small moment between the couple as well, the look on his face showing he was slightly embarrassed at having been caught watching. Antonio shrugged and answered the ringing landline.

"Dawson," he answered. "Where? ... How long? ... We'll be right there." He stood up, grabbing the jacket off the back of his seat, and saw that all eyes were on him. "Patrol spotted Cohen near a pizzaria on Ontario ten minutes ago, put a tail on him and followed him to the hospital. Looks like he's trying to finish what he started."

"Alright, let's gear up and head out," Voight barked from his office.

The team was there in record time, pulling in with lights and sirens blaring. Staying in the cars to scope out the place, they used radios to choreograph a way in that was least likely to result in Cohen knowing they were there. The plan was to take him in for, let's say, interrogation, via _The Cage_ method. Whether or not he survived the night was a detail no one seemed eager to discuss.

Sean had called Jay on the way over to give him a head's up on Cohen's whereabouts and he was on high alert, standing guard outside Erin's room. When Cohen was spotted on the third floor, they all made their way into the hospital and up the stairs. They found him about to enter the ICU where Lindsey's room was and almost had him until he checked behind himself and took off running. Following him through the hospital, he found himself cornered in the morgue with no way out. When he pulled a gun, they tried to reason with him, get some answers out of him, but to no avail. He wouldn't talk and no one could get close enough to get the gun from him. Jay had joined them from the third floor and Voight was doing his best to keep both Halstead and himself from attacking the guy.

"We just wanna know why you did it, Cohen," Ruzek said, his gun pointed in front of him, shielding Burgess as best he could. This animal was not going to get her, too. "Just tell us why."

"I'm not goin' back to jail, man. I can't do it," Cohen yelled to them.

"Put the gun down, Spencer. I'm not gonna tell you again," Voight barked at him.

"I'm not going back to jail." With that he turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger.

They stared at the body in shock, not really believing what had just happened before their eyes.

Ruzek pulled Burgess closer to him, not wanting her to see the mess in front of them.

"Call it it," Voight boomed.

"Glad it's over," Olinsky stated. "Still don't know why he did it, though."

"Maybe we ask Lindsey when she wakes up," Voight said. Jay was already heading up to her room. Roman and Dawson stayed behind to explain what happened to those on their way, the others made their way upstairs to join Jay.

Walking into her room, the team was met with the sight of one of the strongest people they knew in a position they never thought they'd witness. Bandages wrapped around her face, bruises visible on her arms, an IV inserted in a hand, and cords to a heart monitor running from underneath her gown. Jay occupied the chair where Ruzek sat only months ago, the memories playing fresh in both his and Burgess's minds. The only good to come from that was when they said I Love You for the first time and having Voight pardon their relationship, they didn't have to hide anymore.

"We're, uh, we're gonna head home," Burgess said. She tugged his hand, pulling him towards the hall. He tilted his head to the side, questioning her thinking. Lindsey was in critical condition and she wanted to leave? "There's nothing we can do here, Adam. We got the guy, that's what matters," she whispered.

"Yeah, uh, we're gonna head out, guys," Ruzek agreed. Jay got to his feet and shook Adam's hand.

"I don't know how to thank you, man. I owe you one, Ruzek."

"Don't worry about it, Jay. I know you'd do the same thing if I were in your shoes. Hell, you have before." He tried to end things on a light note given the gravity of the evening.

"Nevertheless, thanks, man." They did a one-armed guy hug before the couple headed out, asking for an update when Erin woke up.

On the way back to Kim's apartment, Adam held her hand across the console, just relishing in the fact that they were together. If he ever doubted how much she meant to him before, he definitely knew now.

"What?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes focused on the road in the early morning traffic.

"You look like you're thinking about something serious over there," she said with a smile.

"Just thinking about how much I love you, is all, Darlin'," he kissed her hand and smiled before setting his eyes back on the road.

"I love you, too, handsome." She leaned across and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

He slowed as the upcoming light turned from yellow to red. He didn't mind having a few extra minutes in the car. Now that his uneasy feeling was gone, he was suddenly extremely tired and couldn't wait to crawl into bed when they got back. Turning to face her, he couldn't help but smile and stole a cheek kiss of his own.

"Move in with me," he said. Sure, they hadn't been together long but it felt right. He waited for an answer, searching her eyes with that ever-present nervous expression on his face, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Ok," she replied with what seemed to be an eager smile.

"Ok?" he checked.

"Yeah, let's do it," she responded. He leaned in and kissed her, hands on her cheek and in her hair, only parting when the car behind them honked to move. The light had turned to green while they were making a life decision.

Before pulling away for good, he whispered,"You have no idea just how happy you make me, Darlin'." And with that, he pressed the pedal and they were on the way back to her place. When they finally made it back to bed, they settled into their usual sleeping positions and Adam actually passed out within minutes, a welcome relief to all the stress of the past few hours. It was good they had the day off tomorrow. He dreamed of house-hunting and furniture shopping with the woman he loved, even an image of her with a swollen stomach managed its way into his subconscious.

He awoke to the smell of coffee and banana chocolate chip pancakes, opening his eyes to see Kim in one of the tee shirts he kept at her place and a plate of breakfast and cup of joe. That was something he could get used to.

"Mornin'," he said as he climbed out of bed to stretch those long limbs of his. Her breath caught when she saw that small sliver of skin between his shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Mornin' yourself, sleepy-head. I've been up for hours," she replied as he took the offered breakfast and reached up on her toes to steal a kiss as payment. Ever since that first kiss against a stranger's car, she just couldn't get enough.

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. He was usually up by nine on his days off unless he had plans.

"After last night, or, this morning, rather, I figured you needed the sleep." The couple had settled at the dining table at this point and ended up talking over the events of last night, Ruzek asking for an update at the end. "Yeah, Olinsky called and she's awake. Other than the broken bones, she's fine, gonna make a full recovery within a few weeks. They were able to get a couple of details out of her before the doctors kicked them out. Turns out, Cohen was jealous of Lindsey, said it should have been him Voight took in when they were kids. Wanted to make both of them pay."

"What about the whole _Police Academy_ movie thing? Where did she come up with that?"

"That was one of the first movies she and Voight rented when she moved into his place, figured the title would flag it for him if Jay got brave enough to go to him. I guess that's what happens when you're as big of a movie buff as she is. She was actually surprised you were the one to figure out something was wrong." The look he gave sent the message he was offended. "Not like that. She was just surprised, is all. Said to tell you thank you and she owed you a beer."

"Crazy world we live in, Burgess," Adam said, drinking the last of his coffee. "I guess people will do a lot for revenge these days."

"Tell me about it, Ruzek." She could play the last name game, too. "I mean, in what world would anyone think getting revenge on Voight would be a good idea? Let alone kidnapping a member of the Chicago Police Department?"

"Probably the same kind of world where the gorgeous brunette bad ass cop agrees to move in with awkward blond guy whose pants are probably just a little too tight." He was poking fun at himself in his skinny jeans and she could tell he was trying to put last night behind him. Who was she to stop him?

"I know, right? Why would the adorkable sweet blond detective fall in love with the tiny brunette chick who kisses other people's fiances?" She leaned in for a kiss, tasting her favourite pancakes on his lips.

"Adorkable? Really? Is that even a word?" he laughed against her lips.

"Shut up and kiss me, Adam."

He was happy to oblige.

**Okay, seriously. I have no idea what happened here. I just wanted a sweet fluffy Burzek fic and the next thing I know, I have a 6,000+ word story resulting in a kidnapping and couple moving in together. I give up.**

**I do have plans for at least two more stories so stay tuned! :)**

_**Thanks for reading. MJ**_


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe how you guys reacted to "Adorkable? Really?"! So happy you liked it and, as requested, here is more Burzek. I even tossed in a little more Linstead for those that asked. I do switch characters a little but, I promise, it makes sense and flows together in sequence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its affiliates. **

They'd been in their new place for almost two months. It was still weird to think of it as "their place," to be honest. After a few weeks of searching, they had finally found a nice two bedroom near Wicker Park. They'd debated on the number of rooms they wanted and decided on two to have a guest room if needed. They'd both been in situations where they had to crash with a friend and wanted to be able to return the favour if needed.

Adam Ruzek turned from the refrigerator, the makings of a sandwich in his arms. Dropping his goods onto the table, he pulled out the chair to make his lunch. Just before taking the first bite, he was joined by his live-in girlfriend.

"Hungry?" Kim asked. She smirked as he stopped the sandwich mid-air, his mouth open.

"Yeah, babe." He sat the sandwich back on the plate, ready to show off his masterpiece. "Check it out: salami, pepperoni, pepperjack cheese, spicy mustard, tomato, lettuce, pickles, the works. Haven't made one of these bad boys in forever." He finally got the bite he wanted before holding the sandwich out. "Wanna bite?" he said around the mouthful.

"No, thanks. I'm good," she laughed, reaching for a yogurt and blueberries in the fridge. She grabbed a spoon and took a seat next to him. She liked this, being able to spend their days off together. It didn't happen often so they took advantage when they could. She loved living together. She had never gotten to this point in a relationship before, she could tell this one was different. She spooned some blueberries into her yogurt, taking a bite while watching her boyfriend scarf down his sandwich. He was absolutely adorkable. Smart, brave, funny, cute, and all hers. How did she get so lucky?

"What?" he asked around his lunch, smirking while chewing.

"Nothin', just watching my man eat his masterpiece," she said with a smile on her lips. He leaned over to kiss her, spicy mustard on his lips. She licked hers when he pulled away, getting a taste.

"Be right back," he said, standing and leaving half his sandwich behind. She figured he was going to the bathroom. Making sure he was out of the room, she grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. _Not bad_, she thought. She managed to take a couple more bites before he came back, still chewing a little as he sat back down. "Did you...?" he asked, seeing the remnants of his meal and the look on his girl's face. She avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but at him.

"This yogurt's pretty good," she mumbled around the last of her stolen snack. He couldn't help but smile. What was it about this woman that drove him so crazy?

"Yeah, I bet it is," he whispered with that quirky everpresent grin of his. They finished their meal in silence and smiles and whispered nothings. "So, what do you want to do with the rest of the day, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Uh, not sure exactly but I was thinking that, later, we could go to dinner. Maybe double with Lindsey and Halstead?" she offered.

"I mean, I just ate but I could go for some steak later. I'm in." He stood and placed their dishes in the sink, dropping her yogurt container in the trash on the way.

"Great. I'll let Erin know." She joined him at the sink and snuck up behind him for a hug. He turned as soon as her hands slid up his back and pulled her into a kiss. "I need to brush my teeth," she whispered against his lips.

"I don't care," he replied with a laugh.

He loved the height difference between the two of them; they fit perfectly together. His hands made their way to her face and hair, hers to his hips. This was one of her favourite kissing positions, especially when they met in the middle. She stood slightly on her tiptoes and he leaned down to meet her. Ruzek took hold of her hips and spun them around so she was the one against the sink, picking up her small frame and sitting her on the counter next to it. They had yet to christen the kitchen and he wasn't sure if that's what was about to happen but he enjoyed this position all the same. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he moved his hands back to her face. She lifted the edge of his shirt and felt him smile against her lips. She finished pulling his shirt off of him, he let go of her long enough to assist. As soon as he was free from the shirt, he leaned down to kiss her neck, his own hands going to the hem of her tank-top. He got as high as her rib-cage before they heard a knock at the door.

"Damn it," Adam sighed against her skin.

"Tell me about it," Kim agreed. He helped her off the counter, picking up his shirt off the floor as they heard another knock at the door. Adam pulled the shirt over his head just as he opened the door to reveal Sean Roman. Coupled with Kim's flushed skin, he knew what he'd interrupted.

"I, uh, I can come back," he stuttered, throwing a thumb over his shoulder like he was leaving.

"Naw, you're good, man. We got all day. What's up?" Adam smirked at his girl's partner, loving the embarrassed look on the young patrolman's face. He leaned against the door itself, his left arm above his head and his right hand in his pocket as Kim edged up next to him.

"Uuhh, Burgess told me to stop by. Seriously, Ruzek, I can come back later."

"You're already here, Roman. Come on in." Adam slid his hand up the length of the door and grabbed hold before opening it to gesture for Sean to walk inside.

"Your shirt's inside out," he whispered in Ruzek's direction as he walked by. Adam looked down, saw the tag that should not have been there, shrugged, and made a face so as to say _Oh, well_. They followed Kim into the living room and sat down.

"You didn't think to mention Roman might be stopping by earlier?" Ruzek whispered in his love's ear. Not that he had any bad feelings towards the guy, he just wished he'd known that their post-lunch antics might have been interrupted beforehand.

"Must have slipped my mind," she answered. She patted his knee before taking his hand and turning to face her friend.

"So, uh, what did you need, Burgess?" her partner asked.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you would like to join us for dinner tonight. We're going out with Halstead and Lindsey later to celebrate her release back to full duty." Adam hadn't known that was the occasion.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Burgess. I mean, thanks for thinking of me and all, but I don't wanna intrude on a couples night." He looked uncomfortable and Adam wondered if he was still thinking about interrupting their couple's activity only moments ago. Probably.

"You wouldn't be alone, Roman," Kim implied.

"How, exactly?"

"Well, Adam has a friend from the academy that we were kind of hoping to set you up with. Kinda like a blind triple date." She hoped he agreed to this. Now, Adam understood why she had been asking so many questions the last few days. "Her name's Irene. She's blonde, curvy, smart, she wears glasses. Really cute, Adam showed me her academy photo just the other day."Her partner looked like he was thinking things over, whether or not he wanted to tag along. Since Jenn, he hadn't really dated much. "Pleeaase say you'll go, Sean?" she pleaded.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he relented. How could he say no to those big brown eyes of hers? "What time and where?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, one of Adam's favourite smiles plastered on her face. "We're all meeting up at Lorenzo's, at seven," she told him. This was the first Adam was hearing about it. He just hoped they had steak.

Sean Roman stood to leave, not sure how to process the last few minutes of his Wednesday afternoon. Not only had he basically walked in on his partner and her man during an awkward situation, now he had a blind triple date with his co-workers? He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Kim told him to stop by that morning when she sent him a text but that certainly wasn't it.

"I think I'm gonna head out, guys. And I'll see you tonight," he started walking towards the door of the couple's apartment. Ruzek and Burgess followed him out, holding hands along the way. Some people might think that he was jealous, and they'd be right. But, he wasn't in love with is partner, not this time: she was like a sister to him. He just wanted what they had. Anyone who spent five minutes in the room with them knew that they were meant to be. That was what he had thought he had with Jenn but everyone could see how that turned out.

"Yeah, we'll see you tonight. I can text you the details later, if you want," Kim suggested. Adam wondered why she was so eager to set up her partner. It was obvious she cared for him, maybe she just wanted him to be as happy as they were. He watched as Roman nodded in compliance before accepting a hug from Burgess. They were thicker than ever since the shooting and Lindsey's disappearance.

"See ya later, man," Adam chipped in, reaching in for a handshake before waving goodbye. He closed the door and turned to his girl. "So, when did you plan on telling me that our double date was going to be a triple?" he asked her. She turned and walked back towards the kitchen.

"I thought I'd make sure it was happening before I made concrete plans. Lindsey and Halstead are already on board."

"Why did he have to come over? Couldn't you have said something at work or on the phone?" He wasn't mad, he just liked having her all to himself.

"I didn't mention at work because Lindsey and I didn't talk it over until this morning. Plus, it would have been kind of an awkward conversation to have on the phone. Ya know, setting him up with a complete stranger? Can you call Irene and ask her to meet us at Lorenzo's at seven? Please?" she stopped and turned around to give him those puppy dog eyes he just couldn't say no to.

"Sure thing, Darlin'. I can text her in a bit. Why are you going to the kitchen, exactly?" he inquired. She had resumed her mission after getting her answer and he was back to following her. He just couldn't stay away.

"Well, someone needs to wash those lunch dishes before they get gross. If I recall correctly, the person who put them in the sink just left them there," a taunting lilt in her voice. She turned on the water and grabbed the sponge waiting on the rim of the sink, setting to work.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I had other things on my mind at the time." He slid up behind her and slithered his arms around her waist, having to bend in the process to make up the height difference. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder, content to just be in contact with her. He absolutely could not get enough of this woman. "Plus, if _I_ recall correctly, not only was I _not_ the only one that left the dishes there but, I was also _not_ the one who instigated the whole thing," he mumbled against her neck, eyes closed. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" he breathed across her skin. He could tell by the hitch in her breath that he was having the desired effect.

"I say," she breathed as she shut off the running water and braced herself against the counter, "you're the one that kissed me." He couldn't see that her eyes were closed and she was trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"How about we finish what we started before your partner showed up, Babe?" His arms slipped apart and he slowly moved his hands down to her hips. He could feel and hear just how laboured her breathing was. He had her right where he wanted her.

She pulled herself together enough to turn around and look into his eyes. "I'd have to agree, Brown Eyes."

He went in for the kill and captured her lips with his own, stealing the breath from her in the process. Lifting as he did earlier, he placed her back on the counter and she wrapped her legs around him once again. She succeeded in removing his shirt a second time and he did the same, gliding the fabric along her delicate frame before tossing it to the floor to join his own.

**XXXX**

By the time six o'clock rolled around, all parties involved were clear on when and where to meet and Kim Burgess was waiting for Adam Ruzek to get his cute lanky ass out of the shower. She was excited for tonight, for multiple reasons. Not only were they celebrating Erin's release back to full duty, but her partner might actually have a good time. She knew from experience that meeting a potential significant other went a little smoother in a group. Not that that relationship had worked out in the long run. She was just putting the finishing touches on her make-up when Adam opened the door to their en suite bathroom, steam rolling behind him.

"Jeez, how hot did you have that water?" she asked, catching his reflection in the mirror.

"I like it hot," he murmured. She rolled her eyes. She knew he liked the water practically scalding but that didn't stop her from teasing him on occasion. She just had to make sure she was always the first to shower if she wanted any hot water. He sauntered over towards her, trying to pull her into a hug against his wet body.

"Hey now! I do _not_ want to have to change. Do you know how long it took me to fit into this dress?" She pushed him away. The dark look in his eyes let her know that he was very appreciative of the effort she had put in.

"You look gorgeous, Babe," he said.

"Thanks. Now, you need to get ready, we don't want to be late." She walked to the closet and started to decide on a pair of shoes.

"Yes, ma'am," he placated. "Ya know, I forgot you were so... bendy."

He had to have been talking about earlier, their special dessert after Roman left.

"Two years of gymnastics in high school before I realized I hated performing for people," he heard from inside the closet. Just how many pairs of shoes did she have that would go with a navy blue dress?

"Well, we will definitely have to try that again sometime. I'll never look at yogurt the same way again." He had joined her by this point and grabbed some gray slacks, a navy shirt that went with her dress, and even considered a bow tie before thinking better of it. It was a guilty pleasure of his and Kim was the only one who knew about it. Not exactly sure he wanted to give Halstead that kind of ammunition.

They finished getting ready and were out the door by six thirty. They hopped into Adam's car, excited for their night out. They had work tomorrow but their day together had been amazing. To top it off, they were going to be spending time with a few friends for the next hour or two. Halfway there, they stopped at a red light and Adam pulled Kim's hand to his lips, brushing them across the smooth skin. She turned to smile at him and blow a kiss just as the light turned green.

As he hit the gas, his world stopped when an SUV plowed into the passenger side of the car. His Infiniti slid across the intersection, narrowly missing impact with other vehicles. Inside the car, his head slammed into the steering wheel before rebounding into his window and Kim's hand slipped from his own. The glass from the windows shattered, raining into the car and onto the street. He saw her body flung toward his own and barely registered that her seatbelt kept her from flying out of the car. When they stopped moving, she was slumped over, the seatbelt all that was keeping her from being folded in half into her own lap. His head was pounding and his ears were ringing. He hadn't seen her move since before the impact. He blinked away tears and tried to keep from falling into the darkness of unconsciousness. The last thought before he succumbed was that she would be ok.

**XX**

Detective Jay Halstead checked his watch, again. Erin had insisted they get there early to make sure their reservation didn't get lost in the system and they had been sitting by themselves for almost half an hour.

"Quit with the fidgetting," Erin said. "They'll be here soon." She placed her hands on top of his, attempting to calm him.

"I know. I just don't like waiting, or sitting for this long," he replied, glad for the contact. This was the first time they had gone out with anyone from work. After the Spencer Cohen ordeal, Voight had essentially given his blessing and they were able to stop hiding but they weren't too big on PDA.

"Yeah, I know," her husky voice helped calm him a little. She lifted one hand to brush his face and he leaned into her palm. "I love you, you fidgety ginger." He scoffed.

"I love you, too, Booskie," he returned. He made an exception and leaned in for a quick kiss. Pulling back and looking into her eyes, he thought back to the first time they had said those words out loud to one another.

_She'd been out of the hospital for almost a month. When that jackass cracked her cheekbone, it caused almost irreparable damage to her eye and she had to wear a patch for two weeks. That, along with the brain swelling meant that she got to go to therapy before she could even be considered for full duty. The fractured ribs didn't help matters any._

_"Jay, I'm done for today. I don't want to read anymore of these stupid reports. They're just showing me what I'm missing out on while I'm stuck behind a desk. She got up and winced from her still sore ribs. She ignored the look her boyfriend gave her and went for coffee in the break room. Her depth perception was still a little tricky after getting rid of that damn patch and she almost ran into the wall on her way._

_"Erin," Jay sighed, going after her. "You have to make sure you get cleared if you want to stay in Intelligence, you know that." They had managed to be alone in the bullpen for the last two hours since everyone else was out tailing their current suspect. Burgess had temporarily joined their unit until Lindsey was clear and Jay had offered to stay behind since they could didn't absolutely need the manpower. _

_"I know, Jay!" she put the coffee pot down and slammed her hands on the counter before turning to face him. "'I just - God! I just want this to all be over. I wish it had never happened. When he showed up at my place, I didn't know what he wanted. If you guys hadn't shown up when you did..." she trailed off. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her._

_"Shhhh, it's ok," he soothed. "You don't have to talk about it. And we can take a break for a while, then get back at it in a bit." She pulled away and pushed on his chest._

_"I don't want a break, Jay. I'm done for the day, I told you." She shook her head and walked back in to the bullpen, leaving her coffee on the counter. He followed her out, grabbing her hand as she made it to the door. _

_"Erin, you have to make sure you're strong enough to come back. I know Voight will let you do whatever you want, but I want at you one hundred percent. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you. Again." He looked into her eyes before she pulled away. She glared at him but didn't go anywhere. She knew he was just trying to keep her safe. Her ribs still hurt and she still got headaches that she told no one about and here he was, trying to make sure she was ok before going into a terrible situation, guns blazing. _

_"I get that, I do," she was holding back tears. "But, I am _fine_, Jay. Believe me."_

_"God, why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I love you but you can be such a pain in the ass! Can't you see I'm just trying to help?"_

_She looked at him with fear and disbelief in her eyes. Did he realize what he had just said? Did he mean it?_

_"What did you just say?" she whispered, taking a step towards him._

_"I, uh, I called you a pain in the ass," he tried. It looked like the gravity of his words had hit him. _

_"No, the other part," she tilted her head, those traitor tears coming back to her eyes. _

_"I'm trying to help?" _

_"The first part, Jay." She was a breath away from him at this point, her eyes searching his for answers._

_"I said... Uh, that I love you," he whispered. "I have since day one, actually." The fear in his eyes reflected into her own, fear of rejection._

_"I love you, too," she replied in her husky voice. Leaning up to kiss the smile that spread across his face, she threw her arms around her neck. They had barely kissed since that night, Jay was too worried that he'd hurt her in some way, but this was cause for celebration. Their feelings were out in the open. He wrapped his own arms around her waist as gently as he could manage, pulling back slightly when she winced. _

_Their team had walked in shortly after that, earning a few choice stares from Voight and Olinsky and some teasing from Ruzek and Dawson. _

Jay was pulled back into the present when Sean Roman walked in and sat down across from them. Where were Burgess and Ruzek?

"Hey, Roman. What's up?" he asked with the typical guy nod.

"Nothin' really. A little nervous if I'm being honest." He darted his eyes to the door before making eye contact with the Intelligence detectives. "Burgess and Ruzek here yet? I didn't see either of their cars outside."

"No, not yet," Erin said. "We thought they might show up with you. Your date's not here, either, if you were wondering." He didn't miss the prodding in her voice.

"Yeah, about that. Have either of you met Irene?" He searched their faces for answers. This was the first time he'd actually gone on anything remotely like a date since leaving the 31st.

"No, but Ruzek sent me a picture earlier in case she showed up before they did," she said. "Wanna peek or are you gonna wait until the big reveal when she gets here?" He pulled his phone from his pocket, just in case.

"I think I'll wait it out, thanks." The look on his face seemed to contradict the confidence in his voice. Erin and Jay exchanged a look that helped to hide their smiles. "Should we order drinks?"

"Yeah," Jay agreed. He waved down their server and the three cops ordered their alcoholic beverages of choice: scotch on the rocks for Erin, whiskey for Jay, and bourbon for Sean. Just as their drinks arrived to the table, Roman's date walked in and made him spill the first sip he took. Green dress, blonde hair, and glasses that drew attention to her face. He stood to greet her when she walked up and he figured Burgess had sent a picture to know who she was meeting.

"Sean," he said, pulling her chair out for her to sit.

"Irene," she responded with a smile.

"What're you drinking, Irene?" Erin asked, perfectly timing it as their server returned to the table. She must have seen the other member of their party arrive.

"Uh, vodka and cranberry?" she directed at the server.

Nodding, she asked,"Are we ready to order any appetizers or do you guys need a few more minutes?"

"I don't think we want any appetizers but we would like a bit more bread. We're still waiting for a couple more people," Jay had seemed to elect himself spokesperson for the table. She left the table with a smile.

"I'm gonna see if I can get either of them on the phone. It's not like them to be late without calling," Erin said. She dialed both phones with no response, shaking her head at Jay. He tried it himself with no results.

"I'm not getting anything, either," he said. Erin took his hand under the table.

Sean had been surprisingly quiet since his date walked in. Irene was about Burgess's height, blonde, green eyes, and curvy. Burgess hadn't been lying when she said she was cute. The glasses she wore seemed to accentuate her eyes, which he couldn't stop looking into.

"Maybe we should just order. I mean, it's seven fifteen and there's no sign them. Maybe they had a change in plans," he finally spoke up.

They all agreed, still sending texts to their friends to see if they were coming. Dinner came and went with no sign of the happy couple. Sean and Irene set up a second date for later in the week, Erin and Jay said their farewells before heading back to her apartment.

"It's weird, them not showing up, right?" Erin asked, hand in hand with Jay. They weren't big on PDA but this was one thing they were both ok with.

"Yeah, it's a little weird. I figured that one of them would have called or something. Think we should stop by their place?" Jay offered.

"No, they may be having a couple's night in or something and not want to be interrupted. Roman told us what happened earlier today," Erin laughed.

"Probably the smart thing to do," he agreed. They made it to Jay's car and got in, still laughing as he started the engine.

**XX **

The sound of sirens was the first thing Kim heard when she woke up. She caught the end of the ringtone on Adam's phone, not exactly sure where it was coming from. She lifted her head, it seemed heavier than usual. It was pounding and she tried to raise a hand to touch her forehead but was met with resistance. Still not completely alert, she turned to see her right hand was covered in blood, glass embedded in her arm, and her left hand was pinned between her seat and the console. Raising her eyes a few inches, she saw Adam slumped against the door, glass in his hair from the shattered window and blood on his face. He appeared to be unconscious and panic swelled within her. Was he ok? Was she? What happened? Why couldn't she move her legs? She looked down to see her door had been pushed in so far it was pinning her legs against the dasboard. Her right leg was at a weird angle and her thigh was covered in blood. The sirens got louder and flashing lights found their way onto her face. Ambulance? Police? She had no idea. Her breathing sped up and she tried to pull her legs free, sending pain from her feet to her spine.

"Adam?!" she cried. "Adam!" No response. She fought against the constraint of the seatbelt, fighting the pain and silently saying a prayer that she had worn it. Her right hand the only one free, she tried her hardest to get to him but had no effect. She heard people shouting outside her window and hoped they were coming to help. "Help!" she screamed. "Help me! I can't move!"

Seconds later, a fireman was at her side. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Ma'am, I'm Lieutenant Casey with the Chicago Fire Department. We're gonna get you out," he said. Casey, she knew him. He was Antonio's sister's boyfriend.

"Please, my boyfriend, Adam, I think he's unconscious." She gestured as best she could.

"We're gonna do everything we can to help. Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Kim, Kim Burgess, I'm a cop, we both are. Please, help him," she pleaded. _Save him_, she prayed. He looked her over, obviously noticing her legs and arm. She wondered just how bad off she looked.

"Herrmann, Cruz, we gotta get this other car outta the way before we even try to get her out. She's pinned in pretty bad and the driver's unconscious,' he said into his walkie. "Severide, can you get a pulse on the driver?" She didn't even want to think about him not having a pulse. "Kim, we're gonna have to pull this other vehicle out of the way so we can get you out, okay? Just hang on." She nodded in reply.

"I got a pulse!" She guessed that was Severide. She recognized the name but couldn't see his face to place him. "It's weak, but it's there. We gotta get him out, now." She wished she could at least hold his hand.

Casey moved back and within seconds, she saw that SUV being pulled away. She noticed the driver's door was open. Where was the other driver? Were they okay? When the SUV was probably ten feet away, Lieutenant Casey was back at her door. He tried pulling it open and failed.

"Otis, Mouch, get the jaws!" he yelled. "This is gonna be loud, alright, Kim?" She nodded again. Seconds later, there were multiple firemen prying her door open, finally relieving the pressure against her legs. One medic that she recognized as Mills wrapped a c-collar around her neck before she was slid out onto a backboard. She was being carried to the ambulance before she knew what was exactly going on.

"Kim, I'm Sylvie. We're gonna take you to the hospital, now," the blonde girl told her.

"Please, my boyfriend. What about Adam?" she asked, her eyes on the verge of tears.

"We have a second ambulance on the way, they'll take good care of him. Right now, we need to focus on you, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. "Sylvie?" she asked as they loaded her.

"Kim?" The young looking medic was trying to find a place to get an IV.

"I'm pregnant, Adam doesn't know," she whispered, her eyes searing into the medic's. "We were going to dinner with some friends, I was going to tell him after."

Sylvie lowered the needle and leaned in closer. "Kim, we're going to do everything we can for you and your baby. How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks. I just found out a few days ago."

The sirens started up and they we're on their way to the hospital in seconds. She heard Sylvie radio to Chicago Med, mentioning she was in the first trimester. That was when everything seemed to fade away.

"She's crashing! Come on, Kim, stay with us!"

**XX**

Antonio Dawson pulled his ringing phone from his pocket. He was playing Poker with Olinsky and Voight. Checking the caller ID, he folded his hand and stepped away. If his sister was calling while on shift, it had to be important, especially this late at night. He didn't miss that Voight did the same, stepping outside to answer the call.

"Yeah, Gabby?" he answered into the phone.

"Antonio," she breathed. "I, uh, I got some bad news." He wasn't sure what he expected.

"Bad news? About what?" he asked.

"Well, we just got back from a call, drunk driver t-boned a car at an intersection. There was a couple inside and the woman was pinned in pretty bad," she paused.

"And? Gabby, who was it?" He was hoping it wasn't Laura. They may be divorced but he still cared for her. Hell, he still loved her.

"A couple of cops." He waited for more before reacting. "The woman said her name was Kim, the driver was her boyfriend, Adam. Don't you work with some guy named Adam?" He stopped pacing, not even realizing he'd been doing it in the first place.

"Yeah," he started, still absorbing. "Yeah, Adam Ruzek. The woman's Kim Burgess. She's the cop that got shot a few months back and Adam helped us find Lindsey two months ago. Uh, are they okay? Where did they take 'em, Gabby?" He was walking back to table to let them know he was leaving. That was his team.

"They're at Chicago Med. Ruzek was unconscious when he left the scene and Burgess was awake but crashed in the ambulance on the way. They got her back but she's in surgery. Like I said, she was pinned in pretty bad, broke her right femur. I think Ruzek's gonna be okay once he wakes up, though."

"Thanks, Gabby. I'm on my way right now," he started to hang up.

"Antonio!" she called before he could hang up. "One more thing, Sylvie told me Kim's seven weeks pregnant."

He stopped in his tracks, Voight walking through the door and catching his eye. Crap. Poor girl. Not only had she been shot months ago, but now she was in a freaking drunk driving accident while pregnant. She didn't seem to have the best luck.

"Thanks, Gabby. I'll call you later." He hung up and met eyes with Voight across the table in his dining room.

"You heading out, Antonio?" he asked.

"Yeah, goin' to Chicago Med. Who was on the phone?"

"Sergeant Platt. Apparently, Ruzek and Burgess were in an accident. Her boyfriend was part of the team that was on scene. That Gabby?" He nodded to the phone still in Dawson's hand.

"Yeah, she was telling me about the accident, too. Wanna meet me there?" He was headed to the door, keys in hand. Olinsky had stood and was following him outside.

"Sure, Olinsky and I'll be right behind you."

"Platt tell you Burgess is pregnant?"

"No, she left that piece of information out," Voight replied, not sure if she didn't know or if she just chose not to tell him. "Poor girl. Hope she pulls through alright."

"She's just got a broken femur, she should be fine, Voight."

"We gonna let the others know?" Olinsky asked. The three men had stopped by Voight's SUV. "Or we just gonna wait until Burgess and Ruzek don't show up to work tomorrow?" He had a point.

"I'll call Lindsey, Halstead's probably with her so that's two birds with one stone," Voight offered.

"I guess I'll call Roman, then," Antonio said. Olinsky nodded. Adam was his protege, his partner; of course he cared about him and Burgess. "I'll see you guys there in a bit." With that, he climbed into his car and took off down the street, his boss right behind him.

**XX**

Erin and Jay walked into the waiting room where rest of their team was already waiting. Atwater, Dawson, Voight, Olinsky, Roman, and even Mouse were all huddled in one corner. When Voight had called, it wasn't what she'd been expecting. She almost hadn't even answered after seeing the caller id. Some drunk dumbass had rammed his car into two cops. She'd like to see him face up against Hank Voight in court.

"Have you guys heard anything?" Jay asked, tossing his coat onto the empty seat closest to his friends.

"Nothin'," Antonio answered. "All we know is Ruzek is still unconscious and Burgess is still in surgery to repair her femur." He almost mentioned her pregnancy but didn't think she would want him sharing her news with her whole team. He didn't even know if she knew or if Adam knew or if anyone knew.

"I knew something was wrong when they didn't show up tonight," Sean muttered to himself. He couldn't help blaming himself for not noticing it earlier. First, he let her down when she got shot and now, he couldn't even make sure she got to dinner in one piece. Some partner he was.

"Sean, don't blame yourself. We were all there, any one of us could have been the one to realize something wasn't right." Erin sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but she's _my_ partner, Lindsey," he said, looking into her eyes. "I've let her down before and I did it again tonight. I'm bad luck, cursed."

"You're not cursed, bad things just happen in this city. You have to stop livin' in your head and start thinking good thoughts." She sat up and patted his knee. "I mean, Ruzek literally saved my life two and a half months ago and I couldn't bring myself to go check on them when they never showed for dinner? You think I don't feel like an idiot, Roman?" He brought his gaze from the floor to meet her eyes.

"Thanks, Erin," he whispered, barely managing a smile.

She got up to go join Jay, leaning into his side as best she could in the hospital chair. Looking around, she took in her family. These were the people that meant the most to her, the people that she would take a bullet in a heartbeat for. How did this happen?

Almost an hour later, a nurse came to let them know Ruzek was awake and they could go in to see him one at a time. Olinsky went first since he was his partner.

"Anything you can tell me about his condition?" he asked the nurse.

"He was unconscious for some time, but there doesn't seem to be any brain damage. He's got a fractured wrist and a dislocated ankle, a few stitches where his head went through the window, but he's going to be fine. He'll be back to work in no time." The nurse smiled as she walked him to his partner's room.

"Any word on his girlfriend?" He knew Adam was going to ask and wanted to have any answers he could get.

"She should be out of surgery soon. We'll know more when she wakes up from anesthesia." They'd reached Adam's room by now, she turned to leave Alvin alone at the door. He nodded in thanks.

Opening the door, he stepped into the small room. The sight of his partner hooked to monitors wasn't something he had ever wanted to see. Ruzek's left arm was in a sling, stitches in his forehead, and a cast on his right foot. He lifted his head off the flat pillow and managed a small smile, despite the amount of pain he was in. The morphine didn't seem to be doing its job; his head was pounding.

"O, how's it going?" Adam croaked. His partner sauntered over to the side of the bed.

"Better than you are right now, Ruzek," he joked, avoiding eye contact.

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed. "Any word on Burgess? They won't tell me anything." He searched his partner's eyes for answers.

"She, uh, she's still in surgery. Broken femur. That's all I know." Adam nodded, grateful for the information. "Everyone's in the waiting room, want me to send 'em in?"

"Sure, bring it on," he smiled.

"Well, rest up. We need you back to work on Monday." Olinsky patted his left leg before walking back into the hall. "Want me to leave this open?" he asked.

"Yeah, show the rest of 'em in," Ruzek said. His partner nodded and walked ten feet down the hall before pausing to process what had happened to his friend. Gathering himself, he made his way to the waiting room to relay the situation to his team. One by one, they went to see their friend. Roman was the last one to go and he stopped to ask a nurse for an update on his partner before he got to the room.

"Excuse me, is there any news on Kim Burgess? She was in an accident earlier tonight. Last I heard, she was in surgery for a broken femur." He waited for the nurse to check his computer for any update he may have.

"Looks like they just finished up and they're bringing her to a room in recovery, now. That's all I know, sir," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said. He turned to walk into Ruzek's room, bracing himself for what the others had told him he looked like. "Hey, man," he said when he saw him.

"Roman!" Adam exclaimed. "How's it goin', man?" he asked with a smile.

"It's goin'. How're you feeling?" He sidled up beside the bed, not quite sure what to do with himself.

"Eh, ya know. I've been worse. Busted leg, sprained wrist, couple'a stitches. The morphine's finally kicking into high gear, so that's a plus. Take a seat, man." He gestured to the chair in the corner. Sean pulled it closer to the bed and did as instructed. "Any news on Kim? Last I heard from O was that she was in surgery for her leg. Any updates?" He looked hopeful for good news.

"Yeah, I asked the nurse before I came in. She's out of surgery and they're moving her to recovery. She should wake up soon. I think Voight said something about pulling strings and getting you guys into the same room overnight."

"I'll have to thank him for that, he didn't say anything about it when he dropped in. Thank you guys for stopping by, you didn't have to."

"Lindsey, Halstead, and I all kind of blamed ourselves. We should have known better when you guys didn't show for dinner."

"How did that go, by the way? You and Irene hit it off?" Adam raised his eyebrows, trying to wiggle them but failing because of the stitches. Sean rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, we actually set up another date for this weekend, just the two of us this time. Burgess was right, she's cute."

"Good, glad it worked out and something went as planned tonight," he laughed. "How long you plan on staying, man? It's almost, what, midnight?"

"Gettin' close," he agreed. "I can stay as long as you want me to, man. Just might have a crick in my neck at work tomorrow." He laughed, stretching like he was settling in to get some sleep.

"You can head home, Roman. I'm good here."

"You sure, man? I can stay, seriously."

"Yeah, you gotta work tomorrow. Besides, if Voight worked his magic, Kim'll be joining me at some point tonight. Don't think you want to stick around for all that lovey-dovey stuff." He joked but in the back of his mind, he was worried about her. He hadn't laid eyes on her since he passed out after seeing her small frame tossed around the inside of his car.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later. Might be stopping by tomorrow after shift, check on you and Burgess." He stood and shook Adam's hand before he was pulled into a hug, almost losing balance in the process.

"See you tomorrow, Roman." He waved goodbye to the patrolman. While he was thankful for the quiet, he was left alone with his thoughts. Which meant he was left to worry about Kim. He knew she had a broken femur, that she had stitches in one of her arms, but that was it. The nurses couldn't tell him much because they claimed not to know anything. He couldn't wait to see her, no matter what condition she was in. He fell asleep thinking about her, imagining how their night was supposed to play out and what they'd be doing right now if they were at home.

People moving around in his room woke him. He turned to look at the clock he'd noticed after Roman left to see it was just after two in the morning. Someone turned on the light above the bed next to him, slightly illuminating the other side of the room. He couldn't see who was in there with him but, if Voight was true to his word, it would be Kim. He noticed a couple of nurses moving a bed into place underneath the light and they left moments later. They pulled the curtain as they walked out, leaving only the head of the bed visible. He couldn't make out who it was and he was too tired to make any effort. Combined with the morphine, the exhaustion won out over curiosity and he was asleep again minutes later.

When morning came, sunlight flooded the hospital room and woke Adam. It took a few minutes to realize where he was, why he could barely move. He looked down and took in the sight of his leg sticking out from underneath the blanket in a walking cast, the sling on his arm, and the headache from the stitches in his head.

"Mornin'," he heard from his left. Turning to see the curtain had been pushed back from its position last night, he was met with Kim's smiling face. He noticed she had stitches in her cheek, probably from when the window shattered, but she seemed to be well enough to speak.

"Mornin', Darlin'," he returned with a smile of his own. "How're you feelin'?" he asked. His eyes were focused on her face and he had yet to take in the rest of her.

"I've been better. You scared me last night," she confessed. "When you didn't wake up, I didn't know what to do."

"I'm fine now, Kim. A few bumps and bruises, I'll be ok. Watching you get tossed around my car... I was so scared, Burgess," he finished in a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He finally swept his eyes down the rest of her body, taking in the cast covering her left arm and hand, the bandage wrapped around her right arm. Her legs were covered by the blankets so he couldn't see the results of her surgery but he knew it probably wasn't pretty. "I love you, Darlin'." He tried to hide the tears in his voice.

"I love you, too, Handsome. I, uh, I have something I need to tell you," she started. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell him but she knew if nurses and doctors came to talk to them, it might come out at some point. Better it came directly from her.

"Yeah? What it is?" He was worried something worse had happened to her, something far more terrible than a broken femur and a few stitches. "You can tell me anything, Doll."

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell you, I was going to last night after we got home from dinner." She paused. "I'm pregnant, Adam. We're gonna have a baby." She waited for his reaction with bated breath. They hadn't talked about kids yet, not realistically. Of course, they'd discussed having them in the future, what couple didn't when they'd been together this long? But, she had no idea how he was going to take the news. She knew he loved kids, but how would he take the news that he was going to be a dad within the year?

What felt like an eternity later, he opened his mouth.

"How far?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Was he happy?

"Seven weeks," she answered. "I just found out Friday. Remember that doctor's appointment when I thought I had the flu and went to the doctor? Yeah, I kinda fudged the truth on my diagnosis..." she trailed off.

"Are we, are we happy about this?" he asked a little louder. His head was swimming with this new information. Was he ready to be a dad?

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Their conversation was interrupted when the doctor walked in with two nurses trailing behind her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. She looked at both of them, making eye contact. "I'm Dr. Flueger, how're you both feeling today?"

"Better than last night, just sore," Kim answered. Adam's mind was still reeling, he wasn't exactly in the moment.

"I'd think you would be, considering what happened. Has anyone gone over what actually happened with either of you?" she asked. When they both shook their heads in response, she continued. "A drunk driver, who the police have in custody, ran the light and hit you on the passenger side. Now, Miss Burgess, you suffered the brunt of the impact resulting in a broken femur, which we repaired in surgery, a deep laceration to your right forearm, and a crushed ulna in your right arm. If it had been any higher, we would have been doing surgery on your wrist as well to place some pins. Mr. Ruzek, it appears that your head hit the steering wheel and went through the window on your door and you were lucky to avoid any deeper laceration than what you ended up with. You did manage to dislocate your left shoulder and that's why we have you in a sling. Your right leg got pinned and dislocated your foot. We got lucky that it didn't require surgery." That explained a lot; no one else had offered any answers. "We should be able to release Mr. Ruzek in the morning but we will need to keep you, Miss Burgess, a few days just to make sure there are no complications with your surgery. Do either of you have any questions?" Throughout the doctor's explanation, the nurses that had come in with her had been taking their vitals and checking their stitches. Kim slid her gaze in Adam's direction.

"Is the baby ok?" she asked. She knew that trauma could seriously impact a pregnancy, especially this early on.

"The baby is going to be just fine, everything checked out when we did an examination after your surgery last night." Adam hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until just then. "You should both get some rest. Breakfast should be delivered shortly and you can have visitors after nine. Let the nurses know if you need anything." With that, she excused herself, taking the nurses with her, and the couple was left alone for who knew how long.

"So, uh, the baby's ok," Kim tried. How was he taking all this?

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Sooo, are we happy about this?" she asked.

"I'm happy if you're happy, Darlin'," he said with a smile. It was a little fast but their whole relationship had been a little fast-tracked, from the day they met. He could do this, they could do this, together. The smile he was met with on her full lips told him that she was happy. "I guess it's settled, then," he said. "Good thing we got the two bedroom." They laughed together.

They spent the day watching bad television and eating the terrible cafeteria food, varying between joking and serious discussion about the little one that would join them in about nine months. When six o'clock rolled around, they were surprised to see Jay and Erin walk in with a few bags paper bags that smelled of cholesterol.

"Real food!"Adam exclaimed. "Finally, we can eat something that doesn't look like dog food." Jay laughed as he sat the food on the tray above Ruzek's bed.

"Yeah, we figured you guys might be starving for some grease and sugar," Erin quipped. She reached into the bag and began pulling out a burger and fries for Kim, leaving Jay to do the same for Adam.

"You guys not eatin'?" he asked, accepting the food with a nod and smile of thanks.

"Nah, we ate before we came," Jay answered. "So how're you guys holdin' up?"

"Pretty good, I'm getting discharged in the morning but Burgess has to stay a few days for observation since she had that surgery," Adam said around a mouthful of burger. "The baby's doing ok, too." He slid that last part in, much to the surprise of his pregnant girlfriend.

"Baby?" Erin asked, sharing a look with Jay.

"Yeah," Burgess started, pulling her gaze away from her boyfriend. "I, uh, just found out a few days ago. I was gonna tell Adam after dinner last night but, as you can see, that didn't happen. I figured it would be better for me to tell him than to hear it from the doctor this morning." She took another bite from the turkey burger she figured Erin had ordered for her; they had gone on a few lunches together.

"Congratulations?" Jay asked. "Is this a good thing?"

"Yeah, we're pretty happy about it," Adam said, that stupid smile Kim loved plastered on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad, Halstead." To Jay, Ruzek looked like he was enjoying his morphine drip a little too much.

"Congratulations, Kim!" Erin pulled her fellow female cop into a one-armed hug, taking care not to bump her injured arm or sutured face. "How far along are you?"

"Just seven weeks. And, thanks, Erin, Jay." She smiled at her co-workers, nodding at them in turn. "How was work?" She tried to get the attention off her.

"Pretty slow, we didn't catch a case today, hence the time to grab dinner at a decent hour," Jay joked. "I can't believe you're havin' a baby, Burgess." He walked over and gave her a hug much like the one she had received from Erin. She didn't really like having the attention on her.

"I guess we're gonna head out, let you guys eat and get some rest," Erin said, grabbing Jay's jacket and pulling him towards the door. "We'll see you guys later. Congratulations, again, guys."

"Thanks, for the food and the congrats. See you guys later," Ruzek called to them as they stepped out.

"Sooo, we're telling people?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"What? We're not supposed to?" he returned.

"Well, usually, people wait until they're out of the first trimester to start telling people."

"I can't help it if I'm excited, Babe. If I could, I'l come rub your belly like they do in those cheesy movies. Just wait until I'm cleared tomorrow, you won't be able to get rid of me." The huge smile on his face let her know that he wasn't kidding. She was glad he was excited but wasn't too sure about all the attention he was going to be giving her. He was probably the only one she could take it from.

"I'm glad you're excited. You're gonna make a great dad, Adam." She wished she could kiss him.

"And you're going to make an amazing mom, Kim," he said.

**XX**

"I can't believe Burgess is havin' a baby," Erin said. They'd just gotten back to Jay's place and she had yet to wrap her head around her friends' news.

"Yeah, neither can I. But, if anyone can handle it, it's them." Jay dropped is keys on the table by the door, putting his hand around his girl's waist as they walked into his small living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped the tv on, more for background noise than anything else.

"Agreed." She nuzzled herself into the crook of Jay's arm, the lack of sleep the night before catching up with her. She would be surprised if she lasted another hour.

"You want kids someday, Lindsey?" Jay asked.

"Hmmm?" she answered. They had never talked about it,s he guess now was as good a time as any.

"I was just wondering if you wanted kids someday." He sounded like he was regretting asking.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. Not sure I'd be a great mom, given how my mom raised me and Teddy."

"Are you kidding me? I think you'd be a great mom. The way you helped Nadia, the way you try to help those who can't help themselves? You be amazing."

Erin sat up and looked her boyfriend square in the face.

"You mean that, Jay?" He nodded. "No one's ever told me anything like that before." She leaned in and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He deepened the kiss, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away and held his face close, leaning her forehead against his. "I love you so much, Jay," she breathed.

"I love you, too, Erin. I have since the day I met you," he confessed, moving his hands to her shoulders and rubbing her arms.

"Thank you," she said, planting a sweet kiss on his red lips.

"For loving you?" he asked, confused.

"No, for believing in me. You and Voight, you're the only ones to ever do that. And Voight, he's like a father to me, he raised me and turned my life around. You, on the other hand," she moved her hands into his red hair, "you saved me."

"How so?" he whispered.

"By loving me the way you do."

"So you _were_ thanking me for loving you?" he joked.

"If you wanna get technical about it, I guess so." She punched him in the shoulder and he turned to lay her on the couch, hovering over her.

"You're welcome, Booskie," he said before leaning down to kiss her full lips.

**You guys asked for more Linstead and for it to be longer. Well, you got a few "I Love You's" and 10,000+ words. I have at least one more story I want to get out of these guys so stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RIP Nadia DeCotis :(**

**I really wish I had completed and posted this before the finale... **

**Okay, I think this is going to be the last chapter. It was only supposed to be a one-shot full of fluff and has morphed into this thing. I do plan on writing another story, not sure exactly what it will include but I am excited. I skimmed over some stuff because I didn't want to draw out minor details and ruin the flow but there a few big things that happen so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy the last chapter of _Adorkable? Really? _:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago PD or any of its affiliates. **

"I can't believe today's the day we find out what our little guy is gonna be," Adam Ruzek chimed. They were in the car on the way from their apartment to the doctor's office. Four months after the accident, they were both happy and healthy, with barely a scar on either of them. Kim would always have a mark on her leg from where they had had to open her up to repair her femur but, other than that, they were both as good as new.

"Don't say _little guy_ like that, it could be a girl," Kim said, playfully swatting her boyfriend's arms as he drove.

"I know, I know. A guy can hope, can't he?" he turned to smile at the woman he loved. He wanted to steal a kiss but, given their semi-recent driving history, he decided against it. "Doesn't every man want a son born first?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, you'll still be happy either way, right?" Kim asked tentatively. He lifted the hand he held to his lips and planted a sweet kiss before answering.

"Of course, Darlin'. The little guy, or girl, is gonna be a piece of me and you. How could I not love 'em?" God, she loved this man. "Did you still want to do that reveal party thing you and Lindsey were talking about?" His eyes focused on the road, he absentmindedly played with her fingers.

"Yes, she even said she'd help me plan it. I'm so excited! We should stop and pick up some decorations after lunch before we head home. That okay with you?" Kim asked. She had so many ideas for a gender reveal, it would be hard to decide which one to use. A pinata? A dyed cake? Cupcakes? Balloons? Then there was the food, the different ways guests could show what they thought the baby would be... A lot of options. She planned on having the party in a couple of weeks, then a baby shower a couple of months after that.

Adam nodded and they drove the rest of the way to the doctor in silence. Walking in as normal, they waited before going back for the ultrasound they had been waiting on since they had heard the heartbeat weeks ago. Getting settled in, the couple held hands as they waited on the technician to give them the news. Exchanging pleasantries after he walked in, the cold gel was on Kim's belly in no time.

"So are we wanting to find out the sex today?" the technician asked. Before Adam could finish his answer of _yes_, Kim chimed in.

"Actually, we were wanting to keep it a surprise from ourselves and do a gender reveal party later on." He'd known they were going to do the party, he just thought they'd be in the know. Maybe he'd misunderstood. He looked to his girlfriend, tilting his head as if to ask _what's up?_ She barely looked at him before continuing. "Could you put the gender in an envelope? I have a friend who is on board to help plan the party, she's going to be the only one to know until the big reveal." _That's why she's been so close with Lindsey lately_, Adam thought.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Ruzek. Those parties are becoming more and more common nowadays." He typed a few keys before snapping a few pictures.

"Actually, we're not married," Kim said, blushing slightly. Here she was half naked and denying being married to the man she'd love since they'd worked crossing guard duty.

"Not yet, anyway," she heard Adam mumble. _Was I meant to hear that?_ she asked herself. She had to admit that she liked the sound of _Mrs. Ruzek_, though.

"I'm so sorry, my mistake," the technician apologized hurriedly.

"It's fine," she said. "It's an obvious assumption to make." She couldn't help but think about why he hadn't noticed her name on her chart. "Can we hear the heartbeat?"

"Sure thing." A few more clicks of the keyboard and the room was filled with the warm, comforting sound of their child's heartbeat. The pair of them had never heard a more beautiful sound. They smiled at one another, Adam squeezing her hand before planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.

The rest of the appointment went off without a hitch, the technician wrote down the gender on a small piece of paper before putting it into an envelope and handing it to Adam while Kim cleaned the gel off her belly. They grabbed lunch at Olive Garden, trying their hardest to keep themselves from opening the envelope that held the answer to the biggest question in their lives at the moment, and finally went shopping for party supplies on their way home. Kim had called Erin just after finishing lunch and she met them at the mall.

Waving the couple down when they came into view, Erin Lindsey smiled. _They are absolutely meant for each other._ "Hey," she said as they walked up.

"Hey, yourself, Lindsey," Ruzek said, pulling his team member into a hug. The girls exchanged hugs as well before getting down to business.

"Well, do you have something for me?" Erin asked as the trio walked through the doors. Kim pulled the envelope the ultrasound technician had given her from her purse.

"Yep, here you go. The envelope that holds our biggest secret," she said. Reluctantly, she let go after a few firm tugs from Erin. She _reeeaalllly_ wanted to know what was written in there.

"I will put this back for safe keeping. I promise, I won't look at it until I get home, Kim." Kim watched as Erin stuffed the folded envelope into her own purse, eyes hopeful. "Well, shall we get to shopping, Lovebirds?"

Adam leaned down to kiss Kim as they walked into the party store. He was too damn excited. "Absolutely, ladies. Let's get this thing started." He slid his arm from around Kim's shoulders to grab hold of her hand, walking the aisles to scour for pink and blue decorations. While they would be doing a lot of double shopping for this party, they would also be keeping half of the decorations for the actual baby shower a couple of months from now.

"Ok, so any special requests, guys?" Erin asked. The couple looked at one another and shared a puzzled stare, pulling that frowning smirk as if to say _not really_ before looking back to their friend. "Alrighty then, I guess we can pick out a few of the obvious decorations and then you two need to scram. I have a lot to do in two weeks. If you want it all to be a surprise, then you can't know too much." The three of them spent the next half hour picking out a few "necessities" for the party, then Adam and Kim were rushed out the door by their friend, laughing as she did so.

"Well, what now, Darlin'?" Adam asked, pulling her in for a hug and planting a kiss on her forehead. They walked towards their car, his arm around her shoulders the whole way.

"I say we go home and talk baby names," she said.

"Don't we need to know what we're having before we decide on anything?" Adam asked. They'd reached his car, he opened her door and waited as she slid in. Jogging around to the other side, he was securely in his seat behind the wheel before they continued their conversation.

"Everybody talks names, no matter what they're having, silly."

"In that case, I still like Adam Junior for a boy." Kim laughed.

"Of course you do. What about Jesse? Or Patrick? Or Jason? Jon? Andrew? Casey?" she asked. She wanted options.

"We can talk it over, I guess," Adam laughed, that stubborn look on his gorgeous face. "What about for a girl? You still like Violet or Francesca?" They were halfway home at this point, the conversation distracting from the drive.

"Yeah, a little. Maybe Violet Grace? Didn't you say something about Amelia?" She waited for an answer.

"I did but not too sure if I still like it. I heard a name I kind of liked the other day. What do you think about Chloe?" He took his eyes off the road for a second as they rolled to a stop at an intersection. He could tell she was mulling it over.

"I like it, Babe. But I like all of our options. We still have a time to figure it out, though. I just can't wait to find out what this little one will be." She smiled and rubbed her growing stomach, Adam following suit and placing his hand over hers. That earned them a hearty kick from the little one in Kim's belly, making a smile surface on both their faces. A honk from the car behind them signaled that the light had changed.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Kim and Adam were caught in their romance bubble while still maintaining a professional work relationship; Erin was planning her friends' party with the help of her boyfriend, Jay, even though the other couple didn't know about his input; and everyone else just tried not to gush too much over the pregnant Intelligence detective when she was around. As her bump grew, she'd been restricted to desk duty, semi-reluctantly taking Nadia's spot, and would be shuffled around to various non-life-threatening positions until finally going on maternity leave as her due date drew closer. When the day finally rolled around for the big reveal, Kim and Adam were rushed out of their house so Jay and Erin could set everything up, not that they knew Jay was waiting by the backdoor for them to leave. They went to the park to walk around and kill a couple of hours, walking into a surprise when they returned.

Two banners were draped across the archway separating the kitchen and living room, _It's a Boy! _&amp; _It's a Girl!_ written on them. Balloons were tied to various objects through-out the apartment's social areas; blue and pink streamers draped across the ceiling and entryways. The refreshment table held blue and pink napkins, cups, and plates, and a few snacks. The table next to it held vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with blue and pink icing and _boy _or _girl _written on them, in the center was a white, circular cake with a bow wrapped around the bottom and pink and blue birds and cherry blossom trees on top, _He or She? Open to See..._ written across the top. A chalkboard for guests to cast their votes was settled in the corner along with pink bow-ties for those that were rooting for a girl and mustaches for boys. The expecting couple couldn't help but give it to their friends that they had done a good job. Erin and Jay were still setting out the other snacks and turned to see their friends as they were taking in their handiwork.

"Looks good, guys," Kim said.

"We, uh, we weren't expecting you back for another fifteen minutes," Jay said as he sat the bowl of trail mix on the table, letting his hands fall down beside his legs. The sheepish grin Erin had fallen in love with made its way onto his face - he'd just been caught red-handed since neither of them knew he had been helping. Erin walked up beside him with a bowl of chips in her hands. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her friends had returned home.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize you guys were back already. We're not quite done yet." She sat the chips next to the trail mix and other snacks.

"It's no problem, Erin. Everything looks great. And, we can help finish up if you'll let us." Kim looked at her watch before continuing. "It's almost two so the guests might be arriving soon."

"Bow ties?" Adam whispered in Kim's ear.

"Don't look at me - I haven't told anyone." She'd actually told Erin over drinks one night about Adam's collection. He didn't have to know that. "Maybe Erin picked them out. I like the mustaches though, it's a pretty cute idea." He nodded in agreement and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading off with Jay to the kitchen. Kim joined her girl-friend by the refreshment table. There would be no gifts, this wasn't a baby shower, so they had plenty of room to maneuver things around the apartment.

"Bow-ties, Erin?"

"Believe it or not, I didn't pick them out. Jay thought they'd be cute." Erin laughed before continuing. "You should have seen him playing with the mustaches in the store." The girls laughed as they finished up the decorations, making small talk.

Just as they were pouring the punch, a knock at the door signaled that their friends had started to arrive.

"Looks like it's time to get this thing started," Adam said as he walked to the door. Sean Roman was the first to arrive with Sylvie Britt on his arm; they'd gotten together a month or so after the accident and his date with Irene - that hadn't worked out because she'd had to move back home to Seattle. Next to show up was Voight, he'd been a little concerned about Kim staying active in the force after finding out about the baby but had come around eventually. Atwater showed up with a date, some girl from high school that he'd recently gotten back in touch with after seeing her at Molly's one night. Olinsky's daughter made him come and he showed up with her in tow; she may have been young but she loved babies at the moment. Jay's brother, Will, even showed up, as did Sergeant Platt and a few more friends from the precinct, the hospital, and even the firehouse. There were a lot of people in what suddenly appeared to be a small apartment with all of them crammed in there.

"Can I have your attention, guys?" Erin bellowed above the chatter. It died down and all eyes were on her. "Thanks. So, here's how things are gonna go down. Everybody mark what you think they baby is going to be on the chalkboard, then pick up a party favour to show what you think the baby will be - bow-tie for girl, mustache for boy. Mingle a little bit, eat some food, then we'll get to the good stuff a little later. We have a few games to play, then we're gonna tally the votes, and finally, the big reveal!" A few laughs escaped the guests as they dissipated and went to grab either a bow-tie or mustache. Kim was surprised when Adam grabbed a bow-tie. Not that she thought it was weird he would wear one, but he had been pretty persistent in wanting a boy.

"Really, Adam? I thought you'd go for a mustache," she said as she grabbed one. She taped the little guy to her face and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He laughed before responding.

"I may have changed my mind. I would love to have a little you running around here, Darlin'," he leaned down for a kiss, allowing Kim to wrap her arms around his neck and secure the bow-tie in question. Erin had gone for the ones that snapped at the back. The mustache currently attached to Kim's face didn't stay that way for long, it came off when Adam pulled away, making them both laugh and she had to reapply tape to put it back into its original position. "Let's go mingle."

Half an hour later, it was time for the big secret to come out. Everyone gathered back in the living room and waited for the announcement. Kim and Adam found themselves next to the refreshment table, cake slicer in his hand.

"I guess this is the moment of truth," he said. "Thanks for coming, guys, and thank you to Lindsey and Halstead for putting this all together." He didn't notice that the two friends he had just thanked, along with the rest of his team, had moved to certain places in the room. He was too excited.

With a smile plastered on both their faces, the happy couple cut into the cake that would tell them the answer they had been waiting on for months. So, it was understandable that they were a little disappointed when they saw it was green instead of pink or blue.

"What the hell?" Adam said to himself. Kim was feeling the same way. "Lindsey, what is this?" He looked up to see a huge grin on his co-worker's face.

"Well, I wanted to do something original. So..." She looked around the room and saw that everyone was in place. "Now!" she screamed.

On cue, the whole of Intelligence popped the balloons they were standing next to. Everyone was in shock as the room was covered in confetti. Pink confetti.

"It's a girl!" Erin and Jay shouted above the cheers. Adam and Kim let out sounds of excitement and pure joy, hugging each other as they heard congratulations from their friends. A girl. They were having a little girl.

"I knew I was right," Adam whispered in Kim's ear, earning a playful smack against the chest.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I'm just happy we finally know! The suspense was killing me!" They leaned into one another for a kiss, blocking out the sounds of excitement in their apartment. Right now, they were all that mattered.

Eventually, people started to leave, stopping to offer their congratulations on the way out. Erin and Jay stayed behind to help clean up.

"Why green?" Kim asked.

"I wanted something to throw you off," Erin replied, not able to hold back the smile or laughter that escaped her.

"And Jay knew?"

"Yeeaah, I may have let it slip while we were putting the decorations up today. To my defense, I lasted two weeks," she ended with a question in her voice. She eyed her expecting girl-friend, partly jealous that she wasn't the one with a little girl on the way. Was she ready for kids?

The four of them managed to get the whole apartment cleaned up in a few hours, save for a little confetti that didn't seem to want to cooperate. As Jay and Erin stepped out the door, Adam turned to Kim and pulled her into his arms. He held her there for too long for either of them to count.

"A little girl," he whispered, his eyes dancing at the possibilities of their future.

"I know," she whispered back, a smile in her voice.

**XXXX**

At seven months pregnant, it was finally time for the first baby shower in the Intelligence Unit. This time, the party was being held at the park instead of Adam and Kim's somewhat small apartment, the spring weather making for the perfect setting. Kim's petite frame and growing belly made it an odd sight to see, her trying her best to help decorate the section of park that had been designated for their gathering. She was unable to stretch very far and kept toppling over with virtually any move she made. Adam couldn't help but think of how much more comical she would become over the last two months of her pregnancy. He was doing his best not to let a laugh escape as he and Jay took over hanging the streamers from trees, a task at which Kim had attempted and failed.

She mumbled something along the lines of "I got this" before Adam used his hip to bump her out of the way, telling her to go do something less physically demanding. They quibbled a little before she finally gave in and went to help set up the gift station with Erin.

"Did you get kicked off decorating duty?" Erin asked her.

"Yeah. Stupid tall people and their non-pregnant bellies. I love this kid but she's giving Adam all kinds of reasons to treat me like I'm so freakin' fragile." Her hands absentmindedly went to her protruding stomach. Erin couldn't tell whether or not to laugh. Damn hormones.

The small group of friends spent the next hour or so setting up and, shortly before they put out the cake, Jay maneuvered his way over to Erin. He had been keeping an eye on her in the last few months since Nadia's disappearance and ... murder. It was still hard to think about, even if it had been half a year ago. She was family.

"So, uh, how ya doin'?" he asked her. She shot her eyes in his direction.

"Fine," a questioning lilt in her voice. "You?" she shot back.

"I'm good. I was just seeing where your head is, Lindsey. I know you've been back in touch with your mom and I know how she can get to you. I mean, you quit because of her head-games. I was glad when you came back. Planning that party is what brought you back to me." At this point, she'd stopped fiddling with the plates and flatware. She'd turned to face him and had no words. It may have seemed stupid to some but planning that silly little gender reveal party for her friends _is_ what had brought her back to the Intelligence Unit. She'd been in a really dark place for a little while and her friends had, eventually, gotten her to a better state of mind where she felt ready to come back to her real family, her team.

"I got back in touch with her to tell her to leave me alone. And Teddy. He's gotten better since he moved back here and she was trying to butt her way into his life like she did with me. I told her to leave both of us alone, Jay. She's not going to be around any more. I promise." She took his hands and looked into his eyes, trying to convey that she meant what she said. God, she loved this man. More than either of them were ready to admit out loud.

"I believe you." He tilted his head to his left. "Walk with me," he said, holding out his hand for hers.

"Ookaay?" she agreed, taking his hand and walking away from the snack table. "What's this about, Jay?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you before everyone showed up. We've spent all day with the "happy couple" and I just wanted some Erin Lindsey time. Is that a crime?" He looked at the expecting couple and Erin followed his gaze. They were feuding over where to place chairs, Kim's big belly sticking out even more since she had her hands on her hips to keep from falling over again. She was attempting to direct her boyfriend who, currently, was standing with a stack of chairs in his arms. Erin and Jay couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" Erin asked.

"Actually, I wanted to kind of ask you something, Booskie." He'd taken to calling her that as a term of endearment when he was trying to show how much he cared for her, when he was trying to be romantic. All she could think about was whether or not he was about to ask what she thought.

"And that would be..." she trailed.

"I was wondering what you would think about moving in with me." He could bring himself to look at her quite yet.

"Why, exactly?"

Jay scoffed. "Not quite the answer I was expecting."

"I meant, why now, Jay?"

"Well, a couple of reasons. One, I love you and, I assume, you still love me. Two, I can only imagine what it's like after all these months to still be living in the place you and Nadia shared."

"Jay, I can manage living there. I've done it for six months, now."

"Ok, that might have been something I could have left out. What about the number one reason?" He stopped and turned to face her. "I love you, Erin, and I want to live with you."

"Jay..."

"God, Erin, you're so damn stubborn! Why do you have to be so pig-headed?"

"Hey, you're the one that loves me, ya jackass," she quipped, stepping up to kiss him.

_She's making light of this, of course. What else did I expect from her? _

"Jackass? Really?" he laughed when she pulled away.

"If I'm pig-headed, then you've got to have an animal comparison. So, jackass it is."

"Ya know what?" Jay started. Erin lifted her head to look at him. "Why don't you marry me while you're at it?" he whispered.

"What?" Erin wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"I said," he got down on one knee. "Marry me." He pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Even in the spring weather, he still wore a jacket.

"You're gonna do the whole one knee thing, Jay?" They both knew she was stalling.

"Erin Lindsey, will you marry me?" He was putting it all on the line. If she said _no_, he wasn't sure what he would do with himself.

What seemed like an eternity later, he got his answer.

"Yes," she breathed. The smile that spread on Jay's lips was almost too big for his face. He slid the ring on her finger before she could change her mind and jumped up to wrap his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning in a circle.

"Seriously?" Jay asked. He couldn't believe she'd said yes. "You'll marry me?" He finally planted her feet on the ground.

"Yes, Jay. I'll marry you. And move in with you." She finally stopped laughing. "I love you, Jay Halstead."

"I love you, Erin Lindsey." He leaned down to kiss her, relishing in the fact that she'd said yes. He was on cloud nine at the moment.

The couple was all smiles for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone from the gender reveal party and more showed up to celebrate little baby Burgess; family, friends, co-workers were all in attendance. The shower came and went, gifts were opened, food was eaten. People voted on names, placed a pool on the due date. A few hours passed, leaving the original four detectives to clean up the mess. This was one time Kim was glad Adam didn't want her doing a lot, she got to skip out on the boring stuff. Erin sat down next to her pregnant friend, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"That was a pretty good party," Kim said, her hands on her swollen belly. "I am stuffed to the brim with sugar and calories."

"Yeah," Erin reached her hand over tentatively, silently asking permission to touch her friend's stomach. Kim nodded and she slid her fingers across the bump. "At least you have a pretty good excuse to eat it all, you have a growing baby in there, Burgess." She smiled when she felt a kick against the palm of her hand.

"And it's only going to get bigger. I still have two months to go," Kim sighed.

"Jay asked me to marry him," Erin said quietly, a smile dancing across her lips.

"Yeah, we saw that," Kim laughed. "From his reaction, I'm guessing you said yes?"

"Yeah, I love that fidgety ginger," she said, pulling her left hand from her side to show the ring to her friend.

"It's beautiful, Erin," Kim gushed. She looked over the her boyfriend and her friend's fiance. From the way they were horsing around, it looked like Jay had shared the news with Adam and they were both excited.

"He did a good job picking it out, I was wondering who helped him." Erin eyed the pregnant detective suspiciously.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea." Kim shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands defensively. The girls looked at the two goofy detectives together, trying to see if they could have pulled it off. "You don't think..." she trailed off.

"No. I mean, there's no way the two of them..." Erin stared at her fiance, trying to determine how he did it so secretly.

"Well, congratulations, nonetheless," Kim leaned up to give her newly engaged friend a hug, having to work her way around her stomach situation.

"We didn't say anything earlier, didn't want to take away from the baby," Erin told her friend.

"S'alright, I understand. I guess, now, we just wait for this little one to make her arrival."

"That'll be an event. I can't wait to see Adam Ruzek with his girlfriend in labour," Erin laughed.

"Oh, God, I didn't even think about it like that. Can you imagine?" Kim agreed. The two of them were laughing pretty hysterically when their significant others sidled up to them.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" Adam asked.

It took a minute for Kim to sober up enough to answer. "Nothin' really." She wiped a few tears from her eyes, grateful she hadn't peed herself this time. That growing baby was putting quite a bit of pressure on her bladder.

Erin stood to join Jay, the pair of them said goodbye before walking back Jay's car. She'd actually let him drive, for once.

"So," Kim started. "Jay picked out a pretty nice ring, ya know, all by himself." Adam lowered himself into the chair next to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I may have had a hand in that." He picked up her hand and planted a soft kiss on the back.

"Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you could keep a secret," Kim swatted at his chest with her free hand.

"I can keep a secret, when it's important." He had a smile that let her think he was keeping one at the moment.

"Like what?"

"Well, Jay's ring, the fact that the first time we said I love you wasn't the first time I said it to you, a few other things." He shrugged it off.

"What do you mean, it wasn't the first time?"

"I may or may not have said it to you in your sleep a couple of weeks before. I was afraid of what would happen if you didn't say it back."

"So, it took me getting shot and almost dying for you to say it to my face?" She was only half joking.

"It took me almost losing you to realize that life is short and that I'd rather live with rejection than live without you at all. Do you know how long it took me to knock on your door that night? The night I came over and told you I liked you? I may be cocky at times but I'm not all that confident when it comes to you, Sweetheart. I haven't been since we met, especially since that day we did crossing guard duty and you told me it was "all in the hips." I love you, Kim." He smiled when he saw that she was doing the same. He'd been holding all that in for over a year and it felt good to get it out in the open.

"All I can say is that I'm really glad you showed up that night. I thought I was in it alone, that how I felt was one-sided. I mean, the fact that you kissed me back the first time I kissed you confused me a little but I know differently now. Still, is it bad to say I was glad when you and Wendy broke off your engagement?"

"It wasn't the right fit, Wendy and me. You and I, though, is the best fit."

"Not sure if that's the best way to put that," Kim laughed. "But I kind of agree. I love you, ya know?" She repeated the words he said to her over a year ago. It may not have been the first time he'd said them but it was the first time she'd heard them directed towards her.

"Yeah, I know." He leaned towards Kim's growing belly and rubbed where her belly-button was starting to stand out. He was the only one allowed to touch without permission, they'd made that much clear over the last few months. "And I'm gonna love this little one like crazy when she pops out in a couple of months."

**XXXX**

With Kim's due date quickly approaching, she and Adam planned one last date night before settling into their new life. Everything was ready for their new arrival, down to the very last diaper. They had even taken to keeping their go-bag in the trunk of their car so they wouldn't forget it when the time came.

"You ready, Darlin'?" Adam called from the living room. He'd been waiting on the couch for what seemed like forever. With her ever-growing belly, Kim had been taking quite a bit longer to get through the easiest and quickest of tasks recently.

"Almost!" she called from their bedroom. "I just need some help getting my shoes on." Her stomach was visible through the doorway before the rest of her and Adam had to suppress a laugh. She had her flats dangling from her fingers as she waddled to the couch. As tempted as she was to sit, she knew it wouldn't be worth the struggle to get back up and they didn't have that much time.

"Here, I'll get 'em," Adam offered. He knelt before her and helped to slid the only shoes that fit onto her swollen feet. Standing, he held his hand out to take hold of hers. "Ready for some grub, Darlin'?"

"Always. This kid of yours is always hungry," she joked.

"She gets that from her daddy," Adam played along, opening the door for his lady.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just ready to eat. You gonna tell me where we're going, exactly?" Kim asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise. We don't have too many nights left to ourselves, we have to enjoy it while we can."

In no time at all, they were at the restaurant and waiting to be seated.

"This is the place we had our first real date," Kim said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Well, I wanted to go to Molly's but, since you can't exactly partake in the general festivities, I figured this would be a better idea." Adam pulled out Kim's chair to help her sit. Her stomach had practically exploded over the last two months and showed no signs of stopping. She was just relieved her due date was around the corner.

"Any particular reason?" Kim asked.

"Not really. I just wanted to squeeze in all the Kim time I can before our little one shows up. That, and I love you. Do I need any other reason?" He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"No, I guess not."

Their server came and took their order, they made small talk about the upcoming big event before settling on a related topic.

"So, are we ever going to settle on a name?" Adam asked, picking at the breadstick on his plate.

"I though we'd already decided, to be honest. I know she's going to have your last name," Kim stated. The sudden stillness of Adam's fidgeting let her know he hadn't been aware of this. "I thought you knew that."

"I mean, I, uh, I hoped, but didn't realize you wanted that for her." He took her hand across the table.

"Well, yeah. She _is_ your daughter. It's only right she has your last name, even if we're not married."

"I love you so much right now, Kim Burgess." It looked like he had tears in his gorgeous brown eyes. Kim couldn't help it when her eyes mirrored his. Damn hormones.

"I love you, too, Adam Ruzek."

A few minutes later, their food was in front of them, their conversation about a name for their daughter forgotten. They were content to just be in each other's company at the moment. Kim dropped her fork when she received a hard kick to her liver.

"You alright?" Adam asked, looking her over with concern apparent in his eyes.

"I'm fine. She's just getting antsy nowadays. I think she's getting a little cramped in there." She laughed it off, waving Adam's hand away from her shoulder.

They finished their meal in relative silence until dessert seemed to appear on their table. Chocolate Lava Cake, over-flowing with chocolate syrup and oozing with chocolate cream when they sliced into it. Adam had ordered a whole cake rather than just two slices: he knew his pregnant girlfriend all too well.

"So," Adam started. Kim looked at him out of the corner of her eye, intent on getting a bite of cake into her mouth. "I've been thinking."

"About?" she said around a mouthful of diabetes.

"Well, we've been together for almost two years now, we've got a baby coming any day now, we live together, we love each other..." Was he getting at what she thought he was getting at? "I love you, Kim, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He slid to the floor and pulled a small black box from his pocket. Her breath caught in her throat and she sat back in her chair. Opening the box, Adam asked the question she'd been wanting to hear for quite some time now. "Kim Burgess, will you marry me?"

"Oh, no," she said.

Adam panicked. Wasn't this what she wanted? They loved each other, she was giving their daughter his last name.

"Kim?" he asked, confused.

"Adam, my water just broke." He froze. "We have to get to the hospital. Our baby's coming."

**Okay. How was that? It ended up being way shorter than I thought it would be. I do plan on doing a sequel, most likely in the same format at this. I have a name and everything picked out. Their is a link for their gender reveal cake on my profile if you'd like to see it.**

**Thank you for reading!  
MelissaJ**


End file.
